


Rivals

by Kalloway



Category: Ar tonelico
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Not that everything has to have a winner...





	Rivals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KY Lowell (TachyonStar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonStar/gifts).



> prompt was 'rivals', for KY Lowell (TachyonStar)
> 
> Originally posted April 30th, 2012.

"I win," Ayatane said with a little smile, clearing his cutting board of precisely cubed vegetables in one stroke.

"Of course you do," Lyner replied, shaking his head. "No one can chop vegetables faster than you."

Ayatane didn't reply, instead opting to carefully slide Lyner's cutting board away from him and proceed to finish pre-lunch preparations.

"I can still make bombs faster," Lyner said as he watched Ayatane finish the last of the chopping. Ayatane chuckled - not everything had to be a competition, and certainly, no one was watching them...

"That's because I prefer not to blow myself up," Ayatane commented, setting his knife down and making sure Lyner had done the same before reaching to pull Lyner to him.

"Hey, I don't..." Lyner didn't pull away, though, instead staring into the deep red of Ayatane's eyes.

And he didn't flinch when Ayatane kissed him, even when it was followed by an amused "I win."


End file.
